


The Dulcet Tones Of Attraction

by Trash_Child_King



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Emotional Constipation, ITS GONNA BE GAY, ITS SO FLUFFY AND GAY?, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Radio Host AU, Ridiculous, baker!hanzo, barista!genji, because I'm literal garbage, dick piercings, gabe owns the station and jack owns a ranch, genji knows they're both idiots, its gonna get raunchy too, its here, modern casual hanzo, radiohost!jesse, ridemcowboy, seriously, they both are idiots, twitter personas gone wrong lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Child_King/pseuds/Trash_Child_King
Summary: Jesse Mccree was a local radio host and a man of simple means, a creature of habit if you will. But habits have to change when his favorite coffee stomping grounds goes down the drain. He is surprised to find the recommendation he had gotten not only had amazing coffee but a damn cute baker to boot. Will the man be swayed by the reclusive baker or will a strange new mystery man he befriended over twitter with his radio handle catch his eye.If only he could have the best of both worlds.Or maybe he can. If both parties stop being stupid and oblivious.





	The Dulcet Tones Of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy ya'll its meeeeeeee Mark!  
> Again editing from RP format next chapter should be in hanzo (or boths?) perspective.

The sound of dogs barking was what had woken him earlier than usual. The sun had barely begun to crest when brown eyes cracked open. Jesse yawned and stretched, back popping loudly in the silence and over the dog’s incessant barking. He really hated that dog. His neighbor was more than thrilled to let it annoy him. Sighing he got out of the warm cocoon that was his bed. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, fed his cat, and finally got dressed. His clothes were nothing to really holler about, a simple pair of jeans and a flannel shirt tucked neatly into his pants. With boots on and his old stetson hat on his head the man grabbed his keys headed for the door.

"Be good now pumpkin." He called behind him, the orange tabby giving him bored look. His old Chevy pickup sat in his drive, sky blue and gleaming with a fresh polish. 

His shift would started soon but he had time to stop for a bite to eat and get a cup of the  black mouth watering brew that was coffee. Unfortunately he wouldn't be going back to his old stomping grounds. No, his old favorite coffee shop had fallen under new management. In return the coffee had become sub-par. It didn't help the  new crew was a little on the rude side.

But on the fortunate side he worked at a radio station, and with radio stations came caffeine craving employees. Lucio and Lena had been raving recently at a shop that had opened up a little farther down from his old shop, two blocks down on the end of the main street actually. He had seen it a few times on his drive to work but had refused to stop, to content with his business at Willow's. They tried dragging him there a few times but Jesse Mccree if anything was a creature of habit.  
It looked like habits had to change.

The drive didn't take long, he listened to the radio as he went. Maybe there would be some news he would be relaying over the airwaves today? More than likely not. That wasn't his job.  He parked Bessie in one of the front spaces of the parking lot, whistling at the exterior. It was nice sleek, if not a little hipster. It stuck out but flowed with the street and other shops around it.

Ryū Bistro. The title was wrapped in the coils of a slinking dragon with a cup of coffee in its talons. 

He slide out of the truck, heading straight for the cafe's door. His mouth already watering as he stepped in. The inside looked much homier than its sleek exterior. Jesse loved it already. No wonder The two were raving about the place.  He loved the smell of fresh baked goods that permeated the air. He loved  the quaint decorating. It reminded him of a old shop back home. The cowboy with his hat sitting low moved to the counter, a easy smile on his face as he took in the new atmosphere. He definitely appreciated the broad shoulders the stranger behind the counter  that were facing him. He shifted his weight onto one foot and cleared his throat, hands on his hips.

"Well howdy there."

A green haired man in a loose t-shirt blocked his view, leaning on the counter. He was trim, pale neck and shoulder on view as he propped his chin on his hand.  
"Howdy back, stranger." His pearly whites gleamed as he smiled. "You're new here."

Jesse's  brow raised in curiosity at the green haired ball of energy before him. He tipped his hat politely to him, trailing to the name tag."It's a pleasure to meet ya Genji, I thought I'd come and get myself some brew. A few pals of mine said this place was really good."

He always thought honesty was the best policy. He leaned a hip against the counter as he scanned the menu, giving a honey sweet smile when he figured out what he wanted. "I think I'll have somethin' sweet. Can I get a caramel macchiato? And- "

He leaned back to gaze at the goodies in the display case, the voice catching his attention. But the low and soft spoken tone of the baker's voice was sweeter than any of  those goodies he had made. His eyes went a fraction wider as he actually took in his features. _Sweet momma Mary and Joseph._

The man behind the counter had to be the most handsome fella Jesse had seen in his years.  Dark and sharp eyes, cheekbones that could cut a man, dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, an immaculately trimmed beard. He was imperial in nature and Jesse would be damned if anyone said that man behind the counter wasn't an angel. He cleared his throat, giving a genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle.

His whole stance changed, he stood a little straighter, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the warm  breakfast food. "And that delicious little goodie right there. Names Jesse. Nice to meet yah as well."

He turned before he could get a glimpse at his name tag. _Damn._

The man turned a fraction his face clearly showing he was annoyed at being stared at. Which Jesse had to admit was rude, his parents raised him better but he was just so damn _pretty._

Genji watched, a smirk growing on his face.

"On the house, Jesse McCree."

 _"Genji."_ His brows furrowed as he glared at his brother.

The green haired man whined. _"Brother, he's a new customer! Treat him well and he'll be back..."_

Hanzo's dark brown eyes fell on the stranger again, realizing he was _scowling_ at him. He quickly tried to rest his face, appear a little less angry. He grabbed the breakfast snack, pausing. "To go?"

It was Jesse's turn to look a little flabbergasted, eyes going wide as he grunted confused. He quickly schooled his surprise with a shake of his head, pulling a ten out of his wallet and placing it on the counter with a hum. While any other customer might have taken the kind gesture Jesse was a gentleman and a gentleman paid for a service. "I couldn't possibly do that. That would be insulting the chef who made such a tasty looking breakfast. I thank yah  for yah the kind offer though."  
  
He smiled kindly, feeling a odd shiver run up his spine at just how sharp that gaze was. He felt a lot like those butterflies that were pinned in his Dad's old study. A quiet need to placate such a foul attitude was itching under his skin.  So he politely nodded to them both as he put the wallet away. No way was he taking his money back. Jesse was more stubborn than an old bull when it came to things such as this. "To go yes, thank ya kindly."

The man’s  eyes went wide, surprised. 

"Y-Yes.. Give me a moment." He took the food and disappeared to the back.

Genji sighed. "So, tell me a bit about yourself, cowboy." 

Jesse  rolled his shoulders a little  as he leaned his hip against the counter. He laughed at the nickname, crossing his arms in thought. "Well my old favorite coffee shop kinda...went south. So my friend Lucio told me  bout this place. Gotta admit I wasn't sure at first."

_Thank god for lucio. I'll have to treat him to lunch._

Hanzo had returned with the food in a small container, placing it on the counter for the customer as he began making his drink, face focussed and brows pinched as he prepared it. He topped it with whipped cream and drizzle- he even threw in a few chocolate slices. The man looked the type to enjoy sweets. 

He  watched The other work on his coffee with a subtle interest.  He hummed easily to himself as he watched the man deftly work. It was art to watch really, a master in his element. the man's hands moved as if they had a life of  their own. Though he seemed to pay Jesse no mind as he worked. so his gaze went back to Genji. "So what made ya'll come to this town? kinda quiet. Ya'll opened a year ago right? Seems like ya'll got some good business."

"My brother opened up shop hoping to find something for himself to do. He brought me on a month ago." He gave him a wink, leaning closer. "He's not much of a people person. That’s what I'm here for." 

"I see." He gave another sweet smile, eyes crinkling once more.  Laugh lines and faint crows feet showed up along his face. "Don't think he's bad with people, maybe just quiet. Ain't a bad thing though." 

A long sigh left Hanzo hearing his brother go on. He set the drink down in front of the stranger.  
He gave a small bow, his bangs falling into his face as he glanced back up. 

"Mr. McCree. You are welcome to a free meal the next time you come in. A thank you for giving us a chance." His voice was low, barely audible as heat rose to his cheeks. 

_The cowboy had pretty eyes. Like honey._

Genji nudged Hanzo's side _hard_.

Jesse's brows raised curiously and he tipped his hat politely, feeling a thrill run through his chest at the faint red that ran along those defined cheekbones. _Here I thought he couldn't get any prettier. Shoot._ He took a sip of his hot coffee, humming in glee even as the caramel chocolate deliciousness laced his tongue..

"Pleasure's all mine darlin', ain't any need to bribe me in coming back I can already tell I'mma be coming here every mornin' with something this good."  The clock behind him caught his attention and he cursed. He was gonna be late if he didn't get moving. "Thanks, keep the change as a tip. See ya tomorrow! " With that he swiped up the bag and sped out the door.

 

 

It wasn't a overly large station, only two floors and a singular radio tower that stood ominously behind it.  101.4 KWS had been around for ages and Mccree had been there for while. It was small but home. He hustled through the door, waving as Lena zipped bye him. Lucio was just finishing his late night shift.  He settled into his booth, waving at sombra who was controlling the audio. Taking a sip of caramel deliciousness he settled into his seat. He hummed easily as he began to set up some tracks for later. The line turned red as he they went live. "Howdy darlin’s and welcome to 101.4 KWS smooth jam hour with your host Cowboy J." His voice had changed in a moment, dropping deeper as his his drawl became thicker. 

To anyone who didn't know him he would sound like a different person compared to his normal voice. "I've got some sweet old throwbacks that'll sent y'all down memory lane. A shout out to all you sugars who sent requests that didn't get played.

If ya got a request send it on in into lil' old me n' I'll try my best to get in those sweet tunes for yah. And now the weather. Looks like we're gonna a lovely day with a high of 76' degrees with sun shining bright." 

He chuckled easily. "Course nothing compares to ya'll and your smiles. That's all the sunshine I need. But listen to me chatter! Lets get some tunes playing." And with that he let a record settle onto a track, it was a old tune, but one that was easily recognizable. He leaned back and took a bite of his eggs in a basket, eyes fluttering close in delight at the taste. "This is amazing."

 

 

Hanzo frowned, turning to Genji. "Stop flirting with all of our customers-"

"It wouldn't of worked anyways, _brother_ , he had his eyes on something else." He rolled his eyes, taking the ten and putting it in the cash register. 

"Make sure his meal is free tomorrow." 

"You like him?" 

"Wha- No, _you_ are the one who offered him a meal on the house." 

"Cause he kept starrrriiinng at you Hanzo. " 

Hanzo walked to the back, ignoring his idiot brother as he sat down at his desk, coffee in hand. 

_The cowboy was not staring._

He glanced at the feed on the computer- Genji had left it all open. Perhaps he could post their breakfast special. 

_"Genji- update the accounts with a photo of the egg baskets."_  
  
_"Yes your Majesty. Y’know, you could learn how to use facebook."_

He ignored him, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

He liked mornings. He liked the silence that came with it. He liked starting his day with Genji, the playful banter. 

It was something they hadn't been allowed as brothers, not for their whole lives. 

He glanced at the facebook page, seeing the feeds from all the local businesses. Genji had said it was "A like for a like" and everyone in town tried to help promote each other.

He caught the local stations post. 

 _Cowboy J live with smooth tunes. Tune in!_ With a link. He clicked it, closing his eyes as the gentle song began to play.

 

Mccree hummed along as he started working on paperwork for the station. It was tedious work but it at least helped pass the morning. One of his favorite parts of doing said paperwork was promoting the station. He had been mulling over the question of the day for a while before he finally got on their page. 

_Howdy Darlin's It's your favorite cowboy with the question of the day! If you were a baked good what would you be and why? Comment below and your answer might be aired live! And don't forget to call in for the daily advice or questions you have for me._  
_Keep on smiling sunshine's and stay tuned for Talk Time with your favorite cowboy._  
  
Another fifteen twenty minutes of music went by before his techie's attention was caught. 

Sombra came over the speaker.  "You didn't think to bring me any food? cruel." 

He gave a half hearted glare as the Hispanic girl worked on filing down her long nails, manicuring them to fine points. "I went to Ryu Bistro, didn't know if I would like it." 

"Hey! I can try new things....unlike someone. Can't handle my version of chili. You're a baby and stubborn." 

"Your chili is radioactive I-" before he could finish the light came back on and with a red face he cleared his throat. "Welcome back darlin's It High noon and you know what that means. Talk Time with your favorite cowboy! Call in and ask a question or if your needin' some advice in your love life i'd do my personal best to help ya out."

He leaned back, happily ignoring the roll of the audio tech's eyes. "Let's take a caller. And who may you be honeybee?"

At times he loved and hated this segment of his show, he loved that he could help people with their problems. But what he hated was- 

"oh my god its him!" 

Was _that._ Over excited fans. He winced and even though no one could see him he plastered a fake smile on his face. "And what's your name sweetie pie?"

"Sarah. And i just wanted to say i _love_ your show. Like omigod-" she continued to blather and he easily tuned her out, answering automatically. She hung up a minute after.

Much to his displeasure his is how it usually went. At least she didn't answer the fan favorite "boxers or briefs" question. "Alright next caller!"  
Only a few more minutes and he could place some music. He Just had to be patient.

"Yo, Cowboy J. I need relationship advice. I have this brother who acts like a prude and hasn’t been on a date since he was a teenager."

Mccree was doodling as he listened, slowly going out of his mind as callers filled up the lines. He would give advice or just let them gush over him or whatever. It wasn't that it wasn't flattering, it was, it was just the southerner had gotten into the radio business because he didn't like being doted with attention by strangers. Radio gave him anonymity,  and he liked it. 

He perked up on the next caller. And their chipper voice. "Well howdy there partner!" He sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Aw well I can provide that advice but It don't mean yah like it too much." 

He pondered with a twirl of his pen. "It's nice that yah worried bout your brother but all I can say is that to each their own." He pushed a button and some dulcet piano played lowly behind him. "Maybe he's just bidin' his time, heck he could be asexual even. Whatever his reasons yah gotta try and respect his choice. Now I ain't sayin' Asexuality or any sexuality is a choice. Nah I just mean is maybe pushing him too hard only will drive him deeper into his shell. My Mama always said there's three sides to a story. And yah only got two pieces."

This was surprisingly one of the more serious answers he gave, even with his chipper tone. "If you're worried for your brother talk to  'em, am open line of communication is key. But it's nice to see he's got someone watchin' his back. If he's listening Just take some advice from a hopeless romantic."  
  
He leaned a little closer to the mic, tone low. "Enjoy life while ya can, even with the little things. Find love at your own pace."

Just as Cowboy J was saying goodbye, the callers voice cut him off. 

"Oh he's listening-" A scream in the background followed by the caller laughing and the sound of something shattering in the background. 

"He says thank you cowboy! Caught him listening in the backroom-" Another yell and the line went dead. 

He chuckled easily, a real smile popping up on his features.  "Thanks so much for calling buddy and to send you off i'll play you and your brother a tune. Good luck at winning that special one darlin’." With a flick of his finger. The song was 'Little Talks' by Monsters and Men. 

This was one of the few reasons he liked that segment. He looked over to see sombra and lena smirking behind the window. "What?"  
They just laughed and waved him off.

As the music played, Lucio plopped down in the chair beside him. "Pretty deep, Clint. " He was grinning as always, but he looked tired from the shift.

  
The radio host’s attention though was shifted away from the computer to the ray of sunshine that broke into his booth. "Well sounded like the guy needed a break from a overbearing sibling." He snickered at Sombra who stuck out her tongue. "Sombra told me ya made it out to Ryu! Sick place, am I right?" He gave him a quick nudge.

"The barista is pretty cute right? The whole shop is- friendly atmosphere, sick food, fresh coffee..." He grabbed the others cup, taking a quick sip. He made a face, sticking out his tongue. "Woah man, ain't you a little old to be having that much sugar first thing in the morning?" 

He gave his soft sides a look, having listened to the cowboy complain about his weight at least a few times a week. 

"Yeah that place is awesome, and damn if I ain't seen the prettiest man workin’ behind that counter." He sighed a little, a slight dreamy look. “Dark hair, dark eyes, grouchy. Didn't catch his name though." 

As they spoke, the computer pinged- a twitter response to Cowboy J's question.

that dreamy look was wiped away from Jesse’s as he was admonished for his taste in beverages. "Hey now, can't be as sweet as I am without a little help."

Black coffee be damned, and sure he was a little on the softer side but he didn't mind. 

"Dark hair? What the hell man, that's the owner. Ain't seen him smile once. I was talking bout the cutie with green hair and the piercings. Woah, Jess. His smile..." Lucio had that starstruck look he got when he talked to music. Jesse was more than amused at it. 

With a drink of his new favorite beverage he looked back on the feed, curious to who was messaging this time.

As they spoke, the computer pinged- a twitter response to Cowboy J's question.

  
_@CowboyJ_

 _If I were a baked good, I believe I would be Baked Brie. The cheese and pastry is savoury and comforting on cold days, and it is rich in flavor and has to be paired properly with a meal. Alone, it is too rich and overpowering. Once you bite into it though, you taste the sweet marmalade- homemade, of course, perhaps a crabapple jelly- that surrounds the brie wheel. Also quite easy to make._ _  
_ _-6amCoffee_

Jesse was on his laptop as advertisements played, hand in his chin as he ran through the question on his twitter feed, catching his attention was a rather long one. Dark eyes scanned over the words and he couldn't help. As his mouth watered at the thought of it.  
His fingers were already dancing along the keys before he thought about it.

  
_@6amcoffee_  
_First off I gotta say the very thought of that pastry sounds amazin', you got my poor stomach grumblin'. You really thought this out, i can apperciate that. You must love baking, foods probably just as well thought out as you._  
_Think i could get a recipe for that sometime? Just curious. Thanks for leaving your thoughts!_ _  
_ @CowboyJ

  
He hit send without a thought, pausing when he realized what he done. He never responded on the facebook page before. He always just selected responses and said them aloud during his shift. _what made me do that?_

"The owner? Really? Huh. I mean both are cute but...was it Genji? Yeah he's a lil' too young for my tastes." He laughed at that puppy love look Lucio got at the phantom thought of the barista's smile. "Maybe you should ask him out." 

Sombra tapped on the glass, signalling their little gossip session was over and that Lucio had to scram. He heard another ping and responded before he got on air.

  
_@CowboyJ._  
_It's a secret. I'm flattered you took the time to respond. The show is peaceful thus far. Keep up the good work. I wonder, what food would you be?_ _  
_ -6amCoffee

 _  
_ He mulled over the question before letting his fingers fly, a sort of small giddiness lancing through his chest as he did.

 _@6amcoffee_  
_Aw you're breakin' my heart darlin'. Looks like I'm gonna be left to starve, never to taste such deliciousness. Write in my obituary that I never got to taste heaven will you?_  
_Thanks i try my best. As for food.....hmmm. Bourbon balls. These little delicious bite sized chocolates with bourbon, pecans (well not for me cuz I am allergic) and various other chocolate amazingness. Old southern delicacy. You should try making them sometime._  
_Thanks for listenin'._ _  
_ -CowboyJ

  
The red light went on and back was his persona, talking low and sweet on the airwaves. A silent vibration on his phone stated there was a response. One he would indulge in.

 _@CowboyJ_  
_Perhaps I will try these bourbon balls you speak of..._  
_Also...There are other things that taste closer to heaven than baked brie._ _  
_ -6amCoffee

"Ya know all you honeybee's are just the joy of my life and i thank ya for listening to the show and commenting on our social media. We'll be taking requests."  
A flush crossed his face as he read the last tweet, a smile wide as he typed. Sombra was following it all on her phone while one hand adeptly moved. Along the sound board.

  
_@6amcoffee_ _  
_ _You should, best thing that came from the south other than biscuits n' gravy and Willy nelson._

 _You're right, I'm tastin' heaven with this delicious coffee i got this mornin'. Pretty sure it’s a miracle in a cup. But that don't mean it’s the only heaven out there. Back to work for me. Thanks for commenting darlin'. Don't be shy to do so again._ _  
_ _-CowboyJ_

There was a few more moments of proverbial radio silence between his new penpal before the vibration notified him again to this mystery person that had caught his attention.

 _*@CowboyJ_  
_I shall..._ _  
_ -6amCoffee

  
The idea got a dopey grin to form on his rugged features. He had eventually finished his shift with no crazy events. After which he went home and had a lonely bachelor dinner.  
  
He couldn't help but think of that joyful kid from earlier that day. He hoped that the brother would find his love story.  He hoped he would find his own love story. Sure he liked solitude but... It was a double edged sword between isolation and contentment and loneliness.  
That train of thought shifted to the stranger on twitter, that amusement that he had gotten from the interaction. Idly he pulled up his twitter, scrolling through the seemingly endless comments of fans before he spotted the conversation. He hadn't had time to profile stalk the fan during work. Now he did though. He had to much time now.  
Pumpkin rumbled on his chest as they laid on the couch, as if to agree to his thoughts.  
He was met with mild disappointment. The profile picture was a image of a delicious looking cake. His feed had various odd photos and ambiguous at best posts.  
Mystery man was indeed a mystery man. He sighed and pouted as he turned on a nature documentary. One he was quick to pass out too.

Nature documentaries were like metaphorical sleep medicine for the cowboy.


End file.
